The Education Core will continue to be a shared resource for interdisciplinary research in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (AD). Working in close collaboration with the Clinical Core, the Ed Core seeks to advance the goals ofthe ADRC through recruitment of participants, especially of under-represented groups, into AD research;through education of the public and health care providers about AD diagnosis, treatment, and research;and through establishment of programs and partnerships that aid in developing AD research and clinical skills across many disciplines. In collaboration with the Alzheimer's Association Georgia Chapter (AAGC) and with new partnerships to be developed in the proposed project, the Ed Core will continue to provide current and comprehensive information about AD research and treatment to a variety of target audiences including patients, caregivers, healthcare personnel, and the public. Special emphasis in our educational efforts will be placed on issues related to Mild Cognitive Impairment and early diagnosis and to reaching out and improving care provided to minority and underrepresented populations. The Core will pursue three aims: 1) strengthen structure and structural linkages to leverage resources to provide education and information and to foster recruitment;2) provide education and information to patients and families, health care providers, and researchers;3) strengthen and expand interdisciplinary linkages to develop innovative strategies for education and recruitment. Successful strategies from the current project will be continued (collaboration with other ADRC cores;partnering with community organizations for educational planning and programming;extensive education to health care professionals;innovative strategies for reaching the African American community for education and recruitment). Several innovations will be introduced, including the addition of at least two community partnerships comparable to that currently in place with the Alzheimer's Association;use of social networking strategies to extend dissemination reach;and development of collaborative relationships with academic units not typically involved in AD research (e.g., sociology, theology) to develop innovative education programs.